


Fear

by phantomhivemast3r



Series: Detroit: Become Human Oneshots [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Found Family, Gen, Nothing extreme but worth a mention, Pairing is suggested but isn't the basis for the fic, Residual psychological trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 16:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15538323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomhivemast3r/pseuds/phantomhivemast3r
Summary: Kara and her family are overjoyed to finally be free. However, residual instincts from being on the run are hard to overcome.





	Fear

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: As fun as Connor and Hank's adventures are to tell, it's time for some other androids to share the spotlight. I still have more Connor-centric stories in the works, but Kara and her family need some love as well! Enjoy~

** Fear **

_Kara._

Luther’s voice echoed through the android’s mind. She paused, the box of macaroni and cheese- Adam’s favorite midday snack- held in the air halfway between the shelf and the basket hooked around her arm.

_Yes?_ Kara mentally responded, blinking once and resuming her shopping. She’d only stopped for a second, but to an android a second could feel like minutes. She hoped no nearby humans noticed anything amiss.

_That woman has been following you for a few aisles; be careful._

Kara’s heart picked up speed, the thirium in her veins turning to ice. Trying to be subtle, she glanced towards the other end of the aisle where Luther stood, his head turned towards her. His eyes were trained on the only other person around, an elderly woman a few feet away from him who walked towards Kara with a small smile on her face.

The androids had the human surrounded; if anything went wrong, they could easily-

“Stop that,” Kara whispered to herself, shaking her head. They hadn’t been on the run for months; there was no reason that her initial reaction to someone approaching should still be _fear._

_Kara?_

_Don’t worry, Luther, I’m sure it’s nothing._

“Excuse me, Miss?” the woman said, stopping a few feet away. Kara ran a quick physical scan, assessing if the woman carried any weapons. As expected, she was unarmed.

“Yes?” Kara answered, feeling foolish. Why would anyone need to carry weapons in a bustling Canadian supermarket?

_Keep your guard up, Kara; we don’t know if she’s trying to start a confrontation._

_I doubt that’s what she wants, but I’ll be careful._

“I’m sorry to bother you, but you dropped this a few aisles back.” The woman’s smile widened as she held out a glossy piece of paper. It was a photo showing the living room of Rose’s brother’s house, taken a few hours after Kara, Luther, and Alice had been warmly ushered inside and officially asked to stay for as long as they needed. Alice stood in the middle of the frame, with Kara’s arms encircling her and Luther’s arms wrapped tightly around them both. All three androids were beaming with joy.

“Thanks,” Kara said, letting out a reflexive sigh of relief, though she had no real need to breathe.

“Not a problem,” the woman responded, handing over the photo. “I saw it fall out of your back pocket; I’m sorry I didn’t return it sooner, but you looked so engrossed in your shopping that I didn’t want to startle you!”

“I appreciate that,” Kara said calmly, her eyes flickering to Luther’s for a brief second to show that everything was under control. The elderly woman noticed this and spared Luther a glance as well, the burly android taking this as his cue to walk over.

“You have a beautiful daughter,” the woman commented, causing Kara to swell with pride.

“Thank you,” she responded, and the woman nodded.

“I have a granddaughter about that age; she’s just the sweetest little thing…” She stared wistfully off into space, as if her granddaughter would appear right then and there. The androids began to wonder if they should perform another physical scan to assess the woman's health, but then she straightened herself up and came back to the present. “Well, anyway, I’m sorry to bother you; I just wanted to make sure you didn’t lose such a precious photo.”

“We’re grateful for your kindness, ma’am,” Luther said. The woman gave him and Kara another contented grin and then trotted down the aisle, resuming her shopping and completely unaware that the people she'd just been speaking too were made of plastic and wires. Luther assured the woman was out of earshot before giving his full attention back to Kara.

“Sorry if I made you nervous,” he murmured, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“I’m still antsy, too,” Kara responded, tucking the photo into the breast pocket of her shirt until she could find a better place for it. She looked up at Luther, so imposing yet so gentle, and then allowed her forehead to fall against his chest. “I don’t know if we’ll _ever_ really get over that.”

Instead of answering with words, Luther merely wrapped his arms around Kara’s back and squeezed, the pressure translating into unspoken reassurance. Kara’s shoulders relaxed, though she hadn’t even realized they were tense. While she and Luther were still figuring out their feelings towards each other, their mutual love for Alice had already sparked an unbreakable bond between them. Besides Alice herself, Luther was the only one who Kara felt could truly calm her.

They stayed like that for a moment, before realizing that it would be awkward for two people to embrace like this in the middle of a supermarket. They broke apart, Kara readjusting the shopping basket into the crook of her arm.

“Let’s finish shopping; Rose needs some of this food to start dinner,” Kara said, and Luther nodded in agreement. They gave each other one last smile before splitting up to gather the rest of their assigned items.

Regardless of their physical distance, whether across a grocery store or across a vast country, Kara knew her little family would always be together at heart.


End file.
